


The Circle Rune

by Quecksilver_Eyes



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: F/F, M/M, and she thinks about stuff, angstish, idk - Freeform, maryse is a bit speechless, set during the kiss at alec's wedding, what even is this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-21
Updated: 2016-04-21
Packaged: 2018-06-03 16:07:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6617122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quecksilver_Eyes/pseuds/Quecksilver_Eyes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Her son grabs the warlock and kisses him. Maryse thinks about soft, plump lips and blue sparks of magic and feels numb.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Circle Rune

Her son grabs the warlock and kisses him. Maryse thinks about soft, plump lips and blue sparks of magic and feels numb. She thinks about silky hair and silent mumbles of affection, thinks about lips brushing her neck, whispering little nothingnesses into her skin. She thinks about magic and about the circle rune that is no longer burnt into her neck.

Alexander Lightwood is kissing the high warlock of Brooklyn at his own wedding and Maryse suddenly can’t breathe anymore. There are phantom touches of soft hands on her waist, a non existent giggle near her ears and her heart is beating so fast she can hear the blood rushing in her veins. Her neck burns painfully and she wants to put her hand on it, wants to cover it up, because she cannot let her see the rune, she cannot -   
She can’t move. Her finger tips tingle but they don’t move. It’s gone, she thinks, the Clave removed it, the rune isn’t there anymore, you are no longer the stupid little girl you used to be, _the rune is gone, Maryse, stop panicking_.

Alec draws away from the downworlder for a moment and the warlock looks at him with utter adoration and want and Maryse fears her legs are going to give in. She knows that look, she thinks, she has seen that look before. She remembers dark eyes looking at her, plump lips curling into a fond smile and blue sparks of magic flowing around her. ‘I like your runes, Shadowhunter’, says a voice in Maryse’s head and she wants to scream until it goes away, the soft sultry voice she can’t afford to think about because she is married and she has children and she needs to protect her children and her son is kissing _Magnus Bane_ of all people.

Her son is kissing a warlock and she thinks about long brown hair and kind eyes and blue magic. Alec kisses the warlock again and Maryse remembers an angry voice and accusations and windows shattering around her, remembers covering the circle rune with her hands because her make up smudged and she’s not supposed to see it, that was never what she meant to do, she just didn’t know what that man was capable of. She remembers screaming until her throat was raw and her cheeks hurt from crying. She remembers Magnus Bane looking at her with disdain and she remembers vampires and she remembers fighting and fighting and fighting until she found a space to hide. She remembers killing vampires, she remembers the plump lips being pressed into a thin line, the brown eyes void of emotions.

She remembers disappointing Dorothea Rollins, remembers betraying her trust and she is terrified.


End file.
